A weird Mix of Naruto and Harry Potter
by storyneverend
Summary: Just a ordinary story with weird plot...


**Disclaimer: None of the characters in the story belongs to me. I just used these characters to make an extraordinary story!**

Chapter 1: The 1st encounter

In a dark silent night, our young hero Harry comes to the Ontario Science Centre from chasing Lord Voldemore. Voldemore is hurt badly by Harry's Potronus charm during the last battle. Few seconds later, Harry comes to the living earth section in the Science Centre. He figures Voldemore is probably hiding in this place, so he starts the search by himself. In the meanwhile, Naruto is chasing Sasuke and Orochimaru into the same place. He also starts to search for his enemy and a team mate he wants to rescue. Harry and Naruto search from the 2 side of the place. This forces Orochimaru, Sasuke and Voldemore meet. They tell each other the situation they are in. Since they are all in the same mess they decide to join up their force to break through. The very first thing they come to an agreement is escaping to the near by artificial cave to come up a better strategy. By the end of Harry and Naruto's search, each of them understands where their enemy is hiding. For a moment, Harry sees a shade swiftly moved (which is Naruto). Harry yells with his wand hold up in his hand, "Lumos!" Just like the stars up in the sky that night, the tip of the wand he has start to shine brightly. It seems Harry's light startled Naruto. Naruto thinks this act as another one of Sasuke's ninjutsu. He immediately uses his Rasengun toward the light. In a split of a second, Naruto releases the Rasengun in his hand because he realizes it wasn't Sasuke but someone else. Harry is really surprised by Naruto's movement and the Chakra ball he once held in his hand. He says, "Eh, who are you? You don't seem to be one of Voldemore's underlings." "Konnichiwa, watashi wa Naruto" is what Naruto replied with. Then he realizes Harry doesn't understand Japanese since Harry has a really confused expression on his face. Naruto then used the new ninjutsu he learnt from Jiraiya (his teacher of ninja arts) "transjutsu".(a jutsu that does automatic translation from English to Japanese and Japanese to English.) He then repeats what he said before, "Hello, I am Naruto." "But who are you? And what are you doing here?" Harry answers, "I'm Harry Potter, a wizard, and I came here to settle a score with a guy named Voldemore." "Oh, I am chasing a guy, too. I think the guys we are chasing got into the cave. They might be teaming up. It would be a real problem to us if they team up. Who knows what they'd do." says Naruto. "Why don't we team up, too?" suggested Harry. "I think that would work." Naruto happily answered. Then they start to make a plan to capture the people they want.

Chapter 2: The ferocious battle

To the Dark side of the centre, the bad guys aren't getting along pretty well. They start to disagree with each other because of Sasuke and Voldemore's arrogance. From the looks of Orochimaru, it seems he is unable to use any ninjutsu, so he is useless to Sasuke or Voldemore. Orochimaru still suffers the wound left by the 3rd Hokage in battle. So it all depends on Sasuke and Voldemore to break out. However, they aren't getting along at all. They decide to do what they want to do in the end. The exit of the cave is the cave's entrance which is where Naruto and Harry are guarding. As the last preparation by themselves finished, the gang is getting ready to bust out of the cave. Back to Naruto and Harry, they are totally ready for this ferocious battle. Few minutes later, Sasuke and Voldemore show up from the cave. Then the ground starts to rumble and walls start to melt down into liquid. Then every kind of weird things starts to happen. A lot of beasts with weird shapes got out behind the cave. Finally, Naruto realizes what exactly happens. He starts to do some hand seal and yells, "Genjutsu kai." Everything returns to normal. What happened was just a genjutsu(illusion technique) used by Sasuke to trick Harry and Naruto. Unfortunately for Sasuke, the plan failed. "You take the Sasuke guy, I will settle my score with Voldemore." Harry says to Naruto. "Sure" Naruto replies. Harry steps up and yells "Expelliarmus!" while pointing wand toward Voldemore. Voldemore dodges the spell and returned "Avada Kadabra". It almost hit Harry. Harry dodged by inch but still got hurt badly. Naruto is focusing on Sasuke and nothing else. He didn't even know what happened to Harry. Naruto charges straight to Sasuke with Rasengun in hand. Sasuke blocks the Rasengun with Chidori. After several minutes, they still couldn't decide the winner. So Naruto withdraws and is ready to switch opponent with Harry. It's a part of their plan. He yelled, "Plan Delta." Then 2 of them switches place as fast as they could. Naruto uses shadow clone justsu against Voldemore. Voldemore uses several "Avada Kadabra" to multiple Narutos. None of it hit the real Naruto. While the real Naruto hiding among the crowd. He prepares to attack with his Rasengun. Then, he delivers the finishing blow toward Voldemore. Voldemore lies on the floor unconscious on the floor. To Harry, he has something up in his sleeve against Sasuke. He uses "Conjunctivitis" spell to blind Sasuke right away. Sasuke didn't react fast enough. With his strongest skill Sharinggan out of the way, he can't read anyone's move. Harry then casts a stunning spell to put him down for good. They dragged their enemies outside and disappear right away.

Chapter 3: The weird ending…

Moments later, the sun rises up in the sky. A young boy around age of 10 comes running into the Science Centre. He checks everywhere for the 2 book he has lost. In the end, he finds his 2 book "Naruto" and "Harry Potter" on the floor near the Living Earth section. He is relieved by the fact he found them. Maybe it's his imagination, but he thinks the plot of the 2 book changed dramatically. In the end, he still believes these are the 2 books he own.


End file.
